Instead of His Drugs
by PaperclipKiller
Summary: 2D's girlfriend reflects on him while he's sleeping in her lap. 2D/OC No Mary Sue. Created at 12 in the morning, excuse my grammar and spelling. Better than it sounds. Oneshot.


_What was hi most striking feature? _Gosh, where could she start? Everything about him was striking, nothing was subtle about him. His heighth made him stand out in a crowd or rather, over it. His eyes, deep and curious, were black. Pitch black that no matter how hard she tried she could never look away from. His hair, once blond from stories of his childhood, was now a aquamarine or dark blue, depending on his choice of hair dye. His was pale too. Gosh, even though she was pale, she was _tan _compared to him.

He was skinny as well. Horribly skinny. Nearly sickly but it fit him. God willing he was probably healthier than her.

_He is..._She thought. He was always healthier than her, in body and mind. Despite his crazy ideas and out-of-this-world imagination he was happy with himself. At peace almost. He was always happy, whether it was drug induced or just a good day when he didn't have a headache. Plus, even though he had done drugs at one time, he had cleaned himself up and now he was doing better. Why had he stopped?

Her. He had stopped because he had apparently found something better than Oxycontin. Or at least that's what he told her.

Where was he now? He was laying on her lap, eyes closed, face relaxed and asleep. He had had a headache again, right after band practice, and had come to her instead of his drugs.

_It's an improvement, _she thought happily. She moved a lock of blue hair from his face causing his nose to scrunch and wiggle cutely. She giggled. He was so cute when he slept and this was the only time she actually got to see him completely calm. Any other time he was on edge, afraid of what other people think and if Murdoc was going to decide to practice his aim on his head when he wasn't looking.

She began to stroke his head, moving his hair back in a soothing motion, and watched as he smiled in his sleep. She smiled too, she couldn't help it. His smile was like disease and spread quickly, infecting all in the room around him. It was also addictive and she was happily addicted. But now that she thought about it, it wasn't just his smile...it was his presence. Everytime he walked into the room and everytime she saw him it made her delirious with happiness, sometimes it was so bad she couldn't think straight. Don't even get her started on when he touched her; hell, the first time he had simply brushed her hand and took ahold of her waist she had nearly fell to her knees from weakness.

There was something magical about him.

Someone touched her face and she jumped, instantly recognizing the gentle ghost-like touch. She instantly took that hand and held it against her face. "'Ello love," a smooth angelic voice whispered, voice hoarse from sleep.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" She asked, looking down into his black eyes.

He smiled. "Wonderfully," he answered.

She honestly couldn't see how he liked her or even found her attractive. She was full-blooded American here for a summer with her long lost great grandmother, she wasn't skinny or even strikingly beautiful. But somehow, after running into him in a local coffee shop in the morning rush, they had clicked. He was in a band, she liked their music. She was a traveling photographer, he liked her pictures. They were both artists in differnet medias.

"'Re you uncomfortable?" he asked, sitting up and turning to face her.

"No, I'm fine," she answered before leaning forward a kissing him on the lips. It was light, sweet, and he tasted like butterscotch. That, and cigarettes--a deadly habit both of them had in common.

He reached up and gripped the back of her head, his fingers digging into her multi-colored hair. He had big hands but they were soft and very gentle as well. He was like her own version of a gentle giant.

When they pulled away he smiled bigger than he had before. He pulled her forward, up against his small chest and held her close. "Yah seem 'ta be in a good mood," he whispered in her ear, breath brushing her neck below.

She shivered. "Yeah, I suppose I am," she said finally. She felt him bumped up against the inside of her thigh and her breath hitched. "You seem to be too."

He just chuckled whole-heartedly and kissed her cheek. "I guess I am," he said against her neck which he was now burried in, "but I can't help it with you."

She just giggled. "I know," she said before nudging her face against his head and letting him nip at her neck.

He then pulled back and kissed her face before kissing her lips once more. Somehow, between breaks, he managed to say, "You know I love you, right?"

She smiled into the kiss and nodded, before pulling away and saying, "I love you too."

* * *

**Review if you like...**


End file.
